


But I'm Not Quite Sure About This...

by kangelique



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Affection, After season 6, Already Married, Cute Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Domestic, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Love, No Angst, Snow, This came out of nowhere, This was fun to write though, hope you like it, i needed to see more domestic moments, kisses and lots of endearments, not quite the first time writing them domestic but still feels like the first time, quiet moments, scared killian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangelique/pseuds/kangelique
Summary: Henry wants to go sledding and Killian is curious. Emma doesn't want to but ends up going down that hill anyway. Killian's first time sledding (aka disaster)





	But I'm Not Quite Sure About This...

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about this for a long time and its probably the most domestic and family feels that I've ever written them despite some other one shots I've done. It turned out longer than what I expected, and I was actually kinda scared it would be crappy because writing without a plot is liking writing blind to me but turns out I really loved this no plot thing and just Emma and Killian as a family and together thing. Anyway, hope you like it too!

**But I'm Not Quite Sure About This...:**

 

 

The idea came up on a Saturday morning, and Emma really should have known that it wouldn't be long before Henry came up to her with the begging and the pleading and the ' _WE HAVE_ _to do this, mom!'_   that always drove her nuts until she finally caved.

He'd done that back in New York after all, but that had left quite the unpleasant memories that nobody needed to know about besides her and Henry because she'd promised she wouldn't buy him that video game he'd very much been 'dying' for if he so much as uttered a whisper about it to -well at the time it would have been Walsh when her memories of Storybrooke and sharing custody of her son with the Evil Queen ( It was just what the hell all over the place that she literally couldn't bring herself to say it out loud after the first curse was broken, but now it was...familiar. How crazy was that? Maybe not much, considering her life and what 'normal' was around here. ) and probably, maybe, very much likely having feelings for Captain Hook were erased, and she'd gotten that fresh start with Henry. Back then she had mixed up feelings about it, about returning, staying, and being suddenly thrown back into this life that she honestly still had trouble grasping was hers and not some other fortunate Emma Swan in the world. But regardless, decisions had been made, things had changed, and Captain Hook above all people had helped her realize with his caring and tenderness and always there to listen to her that she did indeed have a home, a place and people that she belonged to, and a family that she was a part of however hard that was to believe at the time.

Would she ever stop loving that man?

No.

She wouldn't. 

Never, ever, never.

In the end that year had been filled up with good moments that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world because she'd gotten to be a mom,  _a real mom,_ to Henry, and aside from the fact that they had been living inside a lie, it had been  _good_ and every single false memory that Regina had implanted in her head, from changing the first diaper, singing him to sleep, and being there to hear him utter his first word, had felt immensely real and true, giving her that wistful glance into what could have been. But Killian had been right. She and Henry deserved better than to live in a lie for the rest of their lives just because she didn't want to bear the weight of being the savior again back on her shoulders and was secretly too scared of returning because despite having found her family, she still felt like an orphan with no place to call home.

It had taken some time for that perspective to change. But it had. She had. Gradually. Slowly. But she had.

But back to New York and that one time Henry had claimed to never let her live down? Yeah. Not one of her finest moments.

Yet she definitely hadn't expected her own son to use her  _husband_ against her, and by the way they both came bounding down the stairs -Oh God, Emma could practically HEAR the curiousness and intrigue in Killian's steps while Henry's mischief and elicit ones followed closely behind.

"Hey mom."

"Hello, love."

They both greeted her with smiles, although she caught the smirk Henry tried to hide out of the corner of her eye when Killian bent down to place a soft kiss on the tip of her nose before he moved to stand beside Henry, and Emma immediately knew it was going to be two against one. So not fair, but then again Henry's step-dad was a pirate and Killian wasn't one to play fair...in bed or dice (But she excused his unfairness in the bed. THAT she'd accept any day).

"Hi...what's up?" maybe if she went along all nonchalant and unawares, Henry would cut her some slack and not make Killian bring out the puppy eyes -seriously those could KILL. It was a miracle she even made it out of bed in the morning when he decisively hovered above her and whispered ' _Five more minutes, love'_ against her bare skin before bringing down the puppy eyes on her and making all rational thought about work and ' _I start my shift soon'_ fly out the window when her half-hearted resistance crumbled and she cupped his face to give him a passionate kiss that instantly had them devouring each other again with that small relent of ' _Okay, five more minutes'_ as he began placing hot and wet open mouthed kisses down the valley of her breasts and continuing even lower.

Oh he certainly knew how to play unfair with her. It was okay though because sooner or later, Emma got her revenge and left him agape, in public and in private ( Both were win-wins).

"Killian wanted to ask you something."

"He did?" she raised an eyebrow, unconscious to the fact that her body had picked up some of his habits with how long they'd been together that it was almost like Killian was a mix of Emma in him and Emma was a mix of Killian in her...if that made sense. Sexual or otherwise.

"Aye, love," Killian stepped forward, one hand on Henry's shoulder and she already knew that Henry had totally sold him on the story and gotten him on board. "The lad brought up an interesting topic-"

"Of course he did..." Emma mumbled and shot Henry a look that said 'You're gonna pay for this later, kid'. Henry just smiled sweetly at her and when she turned her gaze back to Killian she found him doing the same thing. "Nooo," she protested and pushed herself off the couch to stand up straighter and make herself appear more serious because she was trying to be serious and hold her dignity for however long she could. She pointed a finger at Henry, "No, I completely disagree to whatever he says next and you can't get him to coax me into it with kisses or grilled cheese sandwiches." ( that last part she added for Killian but mostly it was to make Henry squirm a little and squirm like a worm she did ).

"Ugh, MOM," Henry huffed and looked between the two of them disgusted, especially when Killian wiggled his eyebrows and licked his lips suggestively at her and she had to bite back a smile because damn, the man never stopped. And she totally liked that. She wanted it to continue until they were grey and old and beyond. "Killian stop that! You're supposed to be convincing her, not suggesting other...things," his cheeks reddened as he said it, no doubt uncomfortable with those 'things' and Emma couldn't help laugh even when he turned accusing eyes at Killian and watched him get chided -except at this point Killian was fighting back a grin of his own. "And we had a plan and everything too, you just forgot it in five seconds!"

"Well, lad, what can I say? A siren like your mother has the ability to make any sailor forget his own name," he threw her a wink. "A pirate, of course."

Henry rolled his eyes but Emma could tell it was good natured despite the obvious impatience eating at him. Killian finally decided to have mercy on the kid and get on with the talk. "So as I was saying, Swan, the lad here brought up this interesting topic of 'sledding' -did I get that right?- and I find myself rather intrigued by this sport activity. Such things were quite unknown in the Enchanted Forest, I'd like to give it a try," he topped it off with one of those smiles that made his dimples stand out and her insides turn to mush.

"See mom," Henry waved his hand over Killian to get his point across. "He's intrigued, I'm intrigued, we're all intrigued! And the only way to stop the intrigue is to go ahead and do it, so can we PLEASE go sledding?"

Emma snorted, "YOU are not allowed to be intrigued because you went in New York with all your friends and their moms too -which made that moment all the more worse- but the point is- wait, what do you mean 'we're all intrigued? I can read between the lines, kid, who's the other 'we' in this topic of yours?"

Henry shrugged, trying too hard to act like it was all good and chill when he began listing the people on his fingers one by one. "Not many 'we's, just grandma, grandpa, other grandma (Belle), Mr.Gold, Zelena's still kinda thinking about it, and my other mom too. Oh and we all agreed tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!"

"The crocodile!"

Emma gaped at him with eyes as wide as saucers, disbelieving, just as Killian barked out a laugh.

"Oh love, we most  _definitely_ will be attending tomorrow. I won't miss the chance at seeing Rumplestiltskin, big bad dark one, scream for the life of him as he goes down that hill as fast as our dear Henry here has so gracefully deemed to inform me happens. Like lightning speed, he said. I trust his word and hold it clearly now that I know the crocodile will be joining us."

"Not like lightning speed, babe," Emma said but let him continue reveling because she had no doubt they would be going at it with each other all the way down the damn mountain -wait, Storybrooke had no mountains, right? Right... -and then turned accusing eyes on Henry. "And you went behind my back, kid, were you planning on just having Killian throw me over his shoulder and then carry me all the way there if I said no?"

"Actually..."

"Henry!"

"I had to make sure you would go!"

"Well as I told the lad, that wouldn't have been a possibility because seeing as you have magic, Swan, you could easily poof -or a more appropriate word,  _disappear,_ before I managed to get us past the threshold."

"Thanks for the heads up."

"Nice on, Killian."

"How did you even get Gold to agree?" Emma said, rubbing at her temples in an attempt to get everything in order because it still felt like too many 'we's coming in at once and Killian's quips were making it hard to concentrate because she was caught between laughing and still giving Henry a piece of her mind for not telling her sooner -well she still would have said no even if he HAD told her sooner because why sledding again? Last time was a nightmare.

"Belle took care of it."

"And Regina too?" Emma questioned, shocked by the Evil Queen,  _Regina,_ saying yes to this. "God, you must be able to work miracles, kid, because I find that hard to believe."

"Yep," Henry popped the 'p'. "I can. So tomorrow at eleven, we're all gonna meet up by the farmhouse where the Wicked Witch used to be because its got a big hill we can use."

"Excellent."

Emma sighed, pouting slightly, "Oh I remember that hill," already beginning to feel the ache and protest of her muscles because the climb back up was  _that far_ and that time consuming for someone who didn't spend their time running up and down hills.

"And then after," Henry continued, choosing to ignore the obvious protest in her words. "we're all going to go to Granny's for lunch. It'll be fun."

Emma threw her hands up in a half-ass effort to seem annoyed but really she just wasn't looking forward to it. "Alright, kid, looks like we're going to do this and you got it all planned out anyway. Plus you got the whole crew backing you up, so I can't very well cancel on all of them. Especially mom and dad because I bet they're excited."

"Thank you!" Henry launched himself into her in a tight hug that Emma returned, not even realizing that she'd let her eyes close until he pulled away and her eyes flew open to see him give Killian the same hug (Throwing them both off-guard) before he and his loud sneakers ran back up to his room to do who knows what.

Emma was still smiling in the direction of where he'd disappeared around the corner when she felt Killian's arms snake around her waist from behind, his hand slipping under her blouse to caress the skin there. She turned her head to kiss him softly and then rested her cheek against his, liking how his scruff pricked and tickled. They stayed quiet for a few minutes, both of them just enjoying this moment or 'Quiet moment' as he'd once put it, before he moved them slowly back and then let himself drop down to the couch, quickly grabbing onto her hips so she could fall down with him. She landed on his lap with a giggle and then adjusted herself so they could both be comfortable, wrapping her arms around his neck and placing her head on the spot between his neck and shoulder so she could begin playing with the hair at the nape. He sighed into it, loving the feel of her fingers brushing through his hair just as much as she loved the feel of his nose running up and down the back of her ear, leaving tiny little sparks in their wake.

"Babe, are we really going to do this?" she mumbled, suddenly feeling tired. "Are YOU really going to do this?" she brought the other hand to rest against his chest upon the spot where she was sure to feel his heartbeat, steady and there.

"Aye, love," his lips were a ghost on her skin but she wanted to dwell on this quiet and moment that was just them a while longer before diving into more passionate and incredibly ardent activities that were no doubt to come, both the tenderness and the heat he brought in more ways than one. "It would be very bad form to Henry and the others to forfeit now."

"Forfeit, Killian?" she snorted and looked at him. "It's not a game, you know. It's just...well it's just sleighing," she shrugged a shoulder.

His grin was full on teasing when he tugged her even closer; They never seemed to get enough of each other and Emma hoped that would never change. "Don't worry, sweetheart, you needn't fear from the big bad sleigh...or hill, I'll keep you from harm."

She laughed, "Of course not, I have magic, I think I can go up against the hill or sleigh just fine on my own. It's you that will be singing a different tune when we get there."

"You doubt me that much, Swan!" he faked offense and she laughed again. He sobered and there was suddenly an intensity burning bright in his eyes that made her arms tighten around him and her breath hitch. "But True Love conquers all."

"Indeed it does," she kissed his lips amorously, pouring everything she couldn't put into words into that sole kiss, letting it speak for her when words failed to describe the immense love she felt for him that she actually felt she might die without him if his heart ever stopped beating steadily under her palm again. "So we can conquer any sleigh or hill and whatever may come. Together."

 

* * *

 

 

"I don't know about this, love, are you sure?" Killian inspected the sled Emma was already sitting on top of, tilting his head from side to side in scrutiny, his face pinched into a look of distaste and confusion as she could practically see the wheels in his head turning for possible dangers and whether or not he would be safe as she had assured him again and again but the intense concentration told her he thought otherwise. "It doesn't quite match your statement of safety you've so kindly reminded me of time and time again."

She huffed and a small puff of white air came out in front of her. " _Yes Killian_ , it is safe, I promise we are not going to fall to our deaths because of a  _sled._ Now stop staring so much and get on. My parents are already on their third go and we're still here."

"Well forgive me for taking precautions," he grumbled but she knew the irritation in his voice wasn't truly irritation when she glanced back and saw him still eyeing it uncertainly. So she decided to go with a more gentle approach.

"Take my hand, babe."

He did, and she almost immediately saw the tension leave his shoulders upon the familiar feel of her hand touching his. She didn't realize how much she needed that bit of comfort from him too until it washed over her like a fresh wave of okay's and alright's. Last time had obviously left her shaky, but seeing Henry go down the hill made her a bit anxious and giddy to feel that thrill again even if prior it had ended up with more than a boom and splat. The wariness didn't leave his eyes as she softly tugged on the hand holding his, making him stumble slightly in his nervousness. She tried to shoot the fear away with a smile that probably came across as more of a grimace because she was having her own troubles since it had been, like, what, two years the last time she'd freaking done this and it felt like learning how to do it all over again. She had magic Goddamn, it shouldn't be this hard -except she didn't know how reliable it would be when all her senses went all over the place if they came along a bump or random fireball in their path because...Gold was still Gold and he and Killian had been roasting each other since they got here. They seemed to have reached an impasse though because a good respectable distance away Belle was trying to coax her husband into it too, so Emma allowed herself to feel smug for a second.

She patted the space behind her and he raised an eyebrow, so adorably bewildered that she just had to smile. "You wish for me to sit there, love?  _There?"_

"Well one of us has to be able to control the sled and I reckon the chosen one for the task is me, don't you think?"

He sighed, "I think so, sweetheart," albeit unsettled and waddling slightly, he plopped himself down a little too hard and his eyes popped open, arms flaying as he thought he was falling backwards for a second, and Emma had to quickly cover her mouth to muffle the giggle. "Blood hell, this demon contraption is just as difficult to comprehend as that other yellow contraption of yours, Swan."

She snorted, "A car, Killian."

"Oh I'm aware, my love."

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head, amused. She twisted her neck to look at him just as the question came flying from his mouth and whatever she was about to say next died on her lips. "So what now, Swan?"

"Now we, uh, ride down I guess."

He nodded firmly but then faltered, leaning over and wildly glancing from side to side, his brows furrowing. She let him, confused about what he was doing when he finally turned to her with a pout, "Emma, where are the precaution belts?"

"The precaution belts...OH!" her eyes lighted up with understanding as she realized what he had been looking for. "Oh, you mean the seat belts. There aren't any. You just hold on to me."

At that, a smirk appeared and a mischievous glint in his eye as he scooted closer and huskily whispered in her ear, "Hold on to you, you say?"

She laughed to make it seem less obvious that his warm breath and tongue flicking against her ear had just turned her on and brought on a thousand onslaught of memories of what he could  _do_ with that tongue at night, bringing the definition of  _heaven_ upon her body as he ravished her under the sheets with a tenderness and fierceness that left her perfectly breathless and perfectly sated. They were married now and everything, but he still liked to play dirty every chance he got. Emma could never say she  _didn't_ enjoy it but she had become sort of a sucker for the little nothings he whispered in her ear that could be both innocent or lead her into a rather detailed imagination based on his words. "Yes, just wrap your arms around my waist and don't do any funny business on the way down, Killian," she warned at the last second because they'd been caught quite a few times by her mother and then her fatherAND THEN BOTH her mother and father.

"As my lovely wife demands then," his arms came around her waist but then suddenly pulled back, hearing him fumble with his pocket.

"What are you...?"

"Smile, love!"

"Killian no! I-"

Before she could even swat the phone away, there was the sound of the audible  _click!_ and she spun around on him instantly, glaring but dangerously unable to hold it when he just gave her a sheepish smile and scratched behind his ear. "For the memories, darling. Had to."

"You could have warned me better. And I was lacking, not exactly something I want to add to the photo album for our future children to see."

"You wouldn't have done it if I'd warned you. Like I said, open book you are to me. And even if you were 'lacking' as you and the lad seem deemed to describe yourself in photographs, it caught the real you."

Emma's heart couldn't help dancing happily at the connection he had formed with Henry. It was almost unreal how happy she was, with her family, with her  _husband,_ with this moment right now. And it was true, she wasn't one for pictures but that's where he made up for it by having six-thousand captured moments in his phone and counting. Six-thousand  _and one_ now. Ever since Henry had introduced him to the world of  _click, click, snap!_   her pirate was like the professional photographer of the bunch.

She still raised an eyebrow, "The lacking me?"

"The beautiful you," he told her quietly and leaned forward to softly peck her lips. She wanted more but was aware of their surroundings and reluctantly decided to wait until they were home so she could kiss the hell out of him.

"Okay then, are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll be ever be," he swallowed the nervousness returning and when she turned her gaze to the front of the hill, it did seem a little too long and the landing a little too far. She waited until she felt his arms come around her waist again before she picked up the worn, old rope that she would use to stop the sleigh -except she wasn't able to bend down to get it.

"Uh, babe?"

"Yes, love?"

"You're holding on too tight, I literally can't move."

"Oh! My apologies, darling," he scratched behind his ear and loosened his hold slightly. Slightly. But kept his cheek pressed against her back, biting his lip. A habit he'd picked up from her.

"It's okay," she chuckled. "Do you trust me?"

"What kind of question is that, Swan?" he sounded so genuinely offended that she laughed and he just huffed in disbelief but then quietly answered to the open air, "Of course I do, Emma."

"Then on the count of three. One..two..."

"THREE!" he yelled as Emma leaned forward with a grunt and determined set of her jaw and then they were off down the hill at quick speed. They sped through the smooth layer of snow leaving unsettlement in their wake, the snow breaking apart behind them and in front of them thanks to the maneuver of Emma's feet digging their heels into the white to direct them left and right. They began zigzagging and as they did they wobbled a little from side to side. She grit her teeth, afraid one of them was about to fall down when she felt Killian's arms tighten around her and this time she felt grateful for the tightness because it helped steady her -as his arms and his hug in general had that effect on her. His whole warmth encased her and for a minute that was all she focused on as they continued zooming down at a speed that had most definitely increased the closer and closer they got to the bottom. Despite the cold wind hitting their faces and the light snow that had begun to fall, she leaned her back into his chest and got lost in the moment that was simply them when all her senses filled with his body pressed up against hers and nothing more -and that's when she remembered that she had forgotten how to stop the sled and accidentally dug her feet into the snow in her haste to slow it down but that was rookie's mistake because the sled threw them forward and it was only her still holding onto the rope -what the hell is this rope even for?!- and Killian holding onto her that they weren't inevitably sent flying. Her eyes widened and she panicked.

"Bail!"

"What?"

"Bail, Killian!" she didn't wait for his response but instead grabbed his good hand and threw herself sideways, hearing his surprised 'Emma!' before he was pulled sideways with her and they both hit the snow hard, rolling so fast that she lost her grip on his hand and only barely remembered to cover her head and eyes with her arms to avoid injury. Thank God Killian covered his head and eyes on his own because her body finally stopped rolling a few feet before he did. He barrelled into her with an 'oof!' while the sled calmly landed at the bottom. There was the worried shouts of 'Hook!' and 'Emma!' at the top of the hill coming from David and Mary Margaret at the same time the alarmed voices of Regina and Henry at the bottom called out to them too. She faintly heard Gold ( still at the top with Belle ) exclaim 'Oh no, Belle I'm not doing this!', no doubt having seen the entire thing play out. Badly.

"We're okay!" Emma called out weakly, waving everyone off as she sat upright and spit out snow from her mouth. Beside her, Killian coughed and ran a hand across his face, wiping the dirt mixed in with the snow off his skin and then reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Are you hurt, love?"

"No," she answered breathlessly, still gathering air back in her lungs and trying to get over the shock of all of  _that._ "You, tiger?"

He grinned at the nickname and shook his head, "No, my Swan. Everything is still in tact."

"Good."

"Aye."

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling the heat come rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment. He simply continued caressing her there, looking up at her with that dazed smile that always said ' _I just really love you'_ before he suddenly broke out into a full out belly laugh and her brows furrowed confused for a second before she ended up laughing alongside with him, his exuberant contagious.

"That was utterly horrible, Swan!" he managed to burst out in between gasps for air.

"I know, I know," she nodded, holding a hand to her stomach and wheezing like an old man and when was the last time she had ever laughed like this?

When they both finally calmed down, he gazed up at her and said, "Can we never again do that, love?"

"Agreed."

Nope. They did it again. Until they got it right. 

So in the end they did conquer the hill.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Thoughts?


End file.
